Kisses & Misses
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Ally runs after Kira announces she's Austin's girlfriend. Nicole follows her. This blonde troublemaker has some explaining to do.


**A/N Takes place after Chapters & Choices. OMG can't believe they kissed. Eeekkkk AUSLLY! Anyway Nicole is in this. But there is no mention of Jerry. Takes place before she knew them.**

**Disclaimer: No own A&A**

* * *

"I know I can do anything , as long as I'm with you." Austin admitted. Shyly smiling Austin and Ally smiled at each other. Noticing how close they were with another another the blonde rockstar slowly leaned in. As they kissed Dez, Trish, and Nicole were in the back with shocked expressions on their face. _Yay Auslly!_ Trish thought trying to contain her smile.

As the musical duo separated. Ally had a happy shocked expression on her face where a smile starting appearing on Austin's face. Nicole smiled sweetly at her friend Ally. _Maybe he's a good guy after all._ She thought. When Team Austin first met Nicole she had a certain loathing to the blonde hair Rockstar. She thought he was going to be a stuck up Rockstar who didn't care about anyone's feelings, especially after he tried to flirt with her. Although no one could blame him especially with her slim waist , dark brown locks, and deep brown eyes. But after seeing this sweet moment she changed her mind. _Maybe he's good for Ally._ But that's when she walked in.

_Kira Star._

Honestly the Star girl was sweet and pretty but the fellow friends prefer Austin & Ally together. _Ugh what does she want?_ They all bitterly thought. A certain producer's daughter didn't notice the romantic moment so she walked up to Austin.

"Austin I thought about it Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Kira announced and lovingly hugged him. Austin stayed still. Trish looked at her best friend sympathetically and Dez was just showing remorse. While the fiery Latina was glaring at the popstar. Austin looked down on Kira, who was still hugging him, and then at Ally. Ally looked shocked and in her eyes you could see sadness. She looked around as she realized that what she and Austin had was just a moment.

"My m-mom must be looking for me." She said and walked out. Nicole looked in the direction where she ran off and then at the Rockstar and a chick who has serious hugging issues. She took a threatening step forward then jumped ready to attack. Dez held her back until she calmed down. With one hateful glare she spat out "And I actually thought you were a nice guy." and ran off to find her songwriting best friend.

Kira finally let go and begin babbling about how she was happy they were back together. Dez and Trish decided they should get back to distract Ally's parents so they don't worry until Nicole finds her.

"I'm glad you and Ally had nothing going on." Kira smiled and hugged him again. _I'm a bad person I kissed Ally and Kira's now my girlfriend. I'm scum no I'm the scum they scraped of scum_. Austin thought.

"Yeah nothing going on." Austin muttered a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Ally? Ally?" Nicole called out her once straightened dark brown hair starting to regain its natural curl from to much time without looking after it. She cursed under her breath for only wearing a pink jean vest over her dress. The Latina has spent over an hour looking for the songwriter. Right now she was in the Miami's square garden when she heard a soft sniffling from Betty's Books. The young girl ran to the bookstore as she knew about her friends love for books. She soon spotted Ally in the corner of the room surrounded by stuff animals. _Aww... Ally._

"You okay Al-Pal" She asked gently sitting on the pink neon bean bag chair that Ally scooted over so she could sit next to her. The sad songwriter looked up from her songbook and assured her friend that she was okay.

"Don't lie Ally. How are you really feeling?" Unable to speak due to all that sadness, the petite brunette slowly handed over her book. Nicole was shocked. Ally never let anyone touch her book. So to willingly give it to her she must be upset.

_Well guess what! Austin Monica Moon kissed me, Allison Marie Dawson. For a while I was ecstatic that the guy I had a crush on me would like me back. But then Kira walked in. I couldn't compete with her she's musical and pretty and her father is the one who decides on Austin's whole career. Unable to take all the lovey dovey talk they would have I ran out. What will happen between me and Austin. I know. He'll go on with life just thinking the kiss was the heat of the moment while I won't. You know the way he acted around Elliot I actually thought he corresponded my feelings but no those are for Kira. It's official..._

_ Auslly won't happened. And I am forever friend-zone. Yay! Cue sarcasm_.

Reading the last sentence Nicole rested Ally's head on the crook of her neck and comforted her. The two brunettes sat in silence. A few tears escaped from Ally and onto Nicole's neon green dress.

"I'm sorry Ally."

"It's not your fault.

"I know but I just hate seeing you so upset."

"Yeah." Ally muttered and cozied up more to Nicole. Nicole was more like a sister/mother to Ally than a best friend, mostly because the dancer took a certain protectiveness over the petite girl and would hurt anyone who upset her. Although Trish is her best friend she's been hanging out a lot with Dez. _Trez happening_. They both thought. And the songwriter began spending more time with the dancer. Nicole soon began playing with the songwriter's brunette locks and began quietly singing. "_Trouble Troublemaker,yeah. That's your middle name. Oh oh oh."_

Ally smiled at her friend and begin singing too.

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_TROUBLEMAKER!_

Once they were down singing Ally felt a little better. Nicole knew how she felt. But Nicole is on the hunt for a blonde troublemaker.

* * *

**Sorry! Bad ending.**


End file.
